Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is a 2018 American science fiction adventure film and the sequel to Jurassic World (2015). Directed by J. A. Bayona, it is the second installment of the planned Jurassic World trilogy, and the fifth overall installment of the Jurassic Park film series. Derek Connolly and Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow returned as writers, with Trevorrow and the original Jurassic Park director Steven Spielberg as executive producers. Set on the fictional Central American island of Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Costa Rica, it follows Owen Grady and Claire Dearing as they rescue the remaining dinosaurs before a volcanic eruption destroys it. Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, B. D. Wong, and Jeff Goldblum reprise their roles from previous films in the series, with Rafe Spall, Justice Smith, Daniella Pineda, James Cromwell, Toby Jones, Ted Levine, Isabella Sermon, and Geraldine Chaplin joining the cast. Filming took place from February to July 2017 in the United Kingdom and in Hawaii. Produced and distributed by Universal Pictures, Fallen Kingdom premiered in Madrid on May 21, 2018, and was released internationally in early June 2018 and in the United States on June 22, 2018. The film grossed over $1.3 billion worldwide, making it the third Jurassic film to pass the billion-dollar mark, and was the third-highest-grossing film of 2018 and the 12th highest-grossing film of all-time. It received mixed reviews from critics, who praised Pratt and Howard's performances, Bayona's direction, Michael Giacchino's musical score, the visuals and the "surprisingly dark moments", while others suggested the series had run its course, criticizing the screenplay and predictability. An untitled sequel is set to be released on June 11, 2021, with Trevorrow returning to direct. Plot A small mercenary team arrives on the abandoned Isla Nublar to collect DNA from the Indominus rex remains lying on the bottom of the park's lagoon. After collecting a bone, the team's survivors barely escape the island following attacks by the Mosasaurus and the Tyrannosaurus rex. A U.S. Senate hearing in Washington, D.C. debates whether Isla Nublar's dinosaurs should be saved from an impending volcanic eruption. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm testifies that the dinosaurs should be allowed to perish to correct John Hammond wrongfully cloning them. Meanwhile, Jurassic World's former operations manager, Claire Dearing, has established the Dinosaur Protection Group to save the animals. After the Senate rules against rescuing the animals, Hammond's former partner, Benjamin Lockwood, summons Claire to his Northern California estate. Lockwood and his aide, Eli Mills, reveal a plan to relocate the dinosaurs to a new island sanctuary. Claire is needed to reactivate the park's dinosaur tracking system to locate the animals, particularly Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor. Though they are now estranged, Claire recruits Owen Grady, Jurassic World's former Velociraptor trainer, to help capture her. On Isla Nublar, Claire and former park technician Franklin Webb reactivate the online tracking system. Owen, paleo-veterinarian Zia Rodriguez, and a mercenary team led by Ken Wheatley, track and find Blue. The encounter escalates, resulting in Blue being shot and Wheatley tranquilizing Owen. Wheatley then abandons Owen, Claire, and Franklin on the island while forcibly taking Zia hostage to treat Blue. The mercenary ship, loaded with captured dinosaurs, departs for the U.S. mainland as the remaining animals are left behind to die in the eruption. Claire, Franklin, and Owen sneak aboard the ship and help Zia transfuse Blue with Tyrannosaurus blood. The group realize that the captured dinosaurs are being transported to an unidentified location for an unknown purpose. At the estate, Lockwood's orphaned pre-teen granddaughter Maisie overhears Mills and auctioneer Gunnar Eversol secretly planning to auction the captured dinosaurs on the black market. They will also unveil the Indoraptor, a new genetically-modified dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu using Indominus rex and Velociraptor DNA. Wu needs Blue's DNA to create an enhanced Indoraptor that is obedient to commands, unaware that Blue's blood has been contaminated. After Maisie informs Lockwood about the auction, he confronts Mills, who murders him. Maisie is later revealed to have been cloned from Lockwood's deceased daughter and to be the reason John Hammond, who opposed human cloning, ended their association. The dinosaurs are transported to Lockwood's estate. Zia and Franklin narrowly evade capture, but Owen and Claire are apprehended. Owen incites a Stygimoloch into breaking open their cell. The two encounter Maisie, who leads them to the auction where the Indoraptor''is being sold despite Wu's protests that it is a prototype. Owen disrupts the proceedings by luring the ''Stygimoloch into the room. In the ensuing chaos, Wheatley tranquilizes the Indoraptor to extract a tooth as a trophy. The hybrid feigned being sedated before killing Wheatley, Eversol, and others as it escapes. The Indoraptor then hunts Owen, Claire, and Maisie throughout the mansion until Zia releases Blue, who attacks and fights the Indoraptor. Atop a high glass roof, both animals crash through it, killing the Indoraptor and leaving Blue unharmed. When a hydrogen cyanide gas leak threatens the caged dinosaurs, Maisie frees them, despite Owen's objections. Mills attempts to flee with the Indominus rex bone but the T. rex, devours him then tramples the bone, destroying it. Owen, Claire, Maisie, Zia, and Franklin escape, while Blue and the other released dinosaurs flee the estate grounds. In a new U.S. Senate hearing, Dr. Malcolm declares the beginning of a Neo-Jurassic Age, where humans and dinosaurs must coexist. The closing scenes depict the freed dinosaurs roaming wilderness and outer urban areas. Cast * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady: A Navy veteran and ethologist, and former Velociraptor handler for Jurassic World. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing: Jurassic World's former operations manager, now a dinosaur-rights activist, who has founded the Dinosaur Protection Group to save Isla Nublar's surviving dinosaurs. * Rafe Spall as Eli Mills: Lockwood's ambitious assistant who recruits Owen and Claire to rescue the dinosaurs. Speaking of his character's actions over the course of the film, Spall noted that, "Ambition is such a powerful emotion, you can get wrapped up in it and end up doing things in order to succeed. This character believes he is doing right. He has been entrusted with pushing Lockwood's fortune into the future and making it survive after he dies. Mills feels he is simply doing what he was asked to do." * Justice Smith as Franklin Webb: A former IT technician for Jurassic World who is now the Dinosaur Protection Group's systems analyst and hacker. * Daniella Pineda as Zia Rodriguez: A former Marine who is now the Dinosaur Protection Group's paleoveterinarian. * James Cromwell as Sir Benjamin Lockwood: John Hammond's former partner in developing the technology to clone dinosaurs. * Toby Jones as Gunnar Eversol: An auctioneer host at Lockwood Estate who sells the Isla Nublar dinosaurs for profit. In an interview, Jones likened his character to that of "a rogue arms dealer; he sees profits in selling these creatures as weapons. He is totally morally neutral about whatever he is selling. He is only interested in whether or not it will make him a profit." * Ted Levine as Ken Wheatley: A seasoned mercenary who commands the rescue operation on Isla Nublar. * B. D. Wong as Henry Wu: The former head geneticist of both Jurassic World and the original Jurassic Park. Speaking of his character's actions, Wong stated: "I do think he's motivated by his love for science and his own ego, which is well supported by his massive achievements ... I think he turns a blind eye to the human suffering that comes as a result because he thinks he's looking at some bigger picture." * Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood: Lockwood's pre-teen granddaughter and legal ward following her parents' deaths. * Geraldine Chaplin as Iris: The Lockwood Estate housekeeper, Maisie's nanny, and protector of the Lockwood family secrets. * Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm: An expert in chaos theory who once consulted for InGen's Jurassic Park. In a podcast interview, Goldblum spoke of his role "It's small... who knows, they may cut me out entirely! But if I stay in, I'll be a sprig of parsley or a little garnish, hopefully with some impact!" Director Bayona confirmed that Goldblum's role is simply a cameo, stating, "He doesn't have a major role in the action but it's definitely a very meaningful one in terms of the story." Production Development During early conversations about the 2015 film Jurassic World, executive producer Steven Spielberg told director Colin Trevorrow that he was interested in having several more films made. In April 2014, Trevorrow announced that sequels had been discussed: "We wanted to create something that would be a little bit less arbitrary and episodic, and something that could potentially arc into a series that would feel like a complete story." Trevorrow said Chris Pratt and Omar Sy might reprise their roles for the next few films and that he would direct the film if asked. Trevorrow later told Spielberg he would only focus on directing one film in the series, and announced in May 2015 that he would be involved in the sequel "in some way, but not as director." He felt different directors could bring different qualities to future films. Pratt had been signed for future films in the series, as was Ty Simpkins, who portrayed Gray in Jurassic World. On June 3, 2015, Trevorrow said that Jurassic World left many story possibilities open: "I really like the idea that this group of geneticists aren't the only people who can make a dinosaur … when you think of the differences between Apple and PC—the minute something goes open-source, there are all kinds of entities and interests that may be able to utilize that technology." On June 8, 2015, Jurassic World producer Frank Marshall met with Trevorrow and Universal Pictures to discuss a sequel. Later that month, he did not deny the film could involve "dinosaur soldiers" and said the series is "not always gonna be about a Jurassic Park". He felt future films could explore the idea of dinosaurs and humans co-existing. Trevorrow also hinted the next film might not involve the Jurassic World theme park, and said he would be interested in seeing a Jurassic Park film made by one of several unnamed Spanish horror film directors. Pre-production On July 23, 2015, Universal announced a fifth film had been scheduled for a June 22, 2018, release date in the U.S. It was also announced that Trevorrow would write the script with his writing partner Derek Connolly, as they had for Jurassic World; that the film would be produced by Frank Marshall; and that Spielberg and Trevorrow would act as executive producers. Universal also said that Chris Pratt and Bryce Dallas Howard would reprise their roles from the previous film. At the time of the film's announcement, Trevorrow said the series "isn't always going to be limited to theme parks". He confirmed the film would not involve "a bunch of dinosaurs chasing people on an island" stating, "That'll get old real fast." Trevorrow also spoke of the film's possible open-source storyline: "It's almost like InGenis Mac, but what if PC gets their hands on it? What if there are 15 different entities around the world who can make a dinosaur?" In August 2015, Howard said the script was being written, and Universal Studios announced that the film would be released in the UK two weeks early, on June 7, 2018. Later that year, B. D. Wong said he "would be happy to return" as Dr. Henry Wu, while Howard announced that filming would begin in 2017. Howard also said she would be interested in seeing characters from earlier Jurassic Park films return for the fifth film, saying, "I could see versions of the film where a lot of the characters come back." By October 2015, director J. A. Bayona was being considered to direct the film. He chose instead to direct the World War Z sequel, a project for which he had already signed on. In January 2016, it was reported that Bayona could still be a candidate to direct the film after he dropped out of the World War Z sequel due to other commitments. In March 2016, London was being scouted as a possible filming location and setting for the film; it was subsequently announced that filming would take place at a UK studio. On April 14, 2016, actor Jeff Goldblum said he had no plans to appear in the film as his character Ian Malcolm, although he said he was open to the possibility. On April 18, 2016, Bayona was announced as the film's director, with Belén Atienza and Patrick Crowley joining Marshall as producers. Spielberg, Marshall, and Kathleen Kennedy had been impressed by his 2012 film, The Impossible, and initially considered having him direct Jurassic World. He declined as he felt there was not enough time for production. Trevorrow wanted Bayona to direct the film after seeing his 2007 horror film, The Orphanage. Before he was hired, Bayona had met with Trevorrow and became enthused with the project after being shown the script's second half, which would play out like a haunted house film. After Bayona was hired, Trevorrow said of the film, "We're moving it into new territory. J. A. Bayona is an incredible director and I know he'll push the boundaries of what a 'Jurassic' movie is. I think it's important that we take risks. A franchise must evolve or perish." Trevorrow and Bayona worked closely throughout the film's production. In June 2016, actor Sam Neill was asked if he would return to the series as Dr. Alan Grant and responded, "You never say never, but I think it's moved on. It's different times." The film, under the working title of Ancient Futures, was in full pre-production as of July 2016, with storyboards being designed. Andy Nicholson was hired as the film's production designer. He spent four weeks with Bayona in Barcelona, discussing reference pictures and background details, as well as Bayona's ideas for the Lockwood mansion. Production was scheduled to begin in Hawaii in February 2017. Wales was also confirmed as a filming location, including Brecon Beacons and Penbryn. Trevorrow said that Hawaii would be used as a primary filming location, while U.K. shooting would be limited to studios, without the story taking place there. Trevorrow also said the film would feature many dinosaurs that were not seen in previous films and denied that the film's story would involve militarized dinosaurs, which would only be mentioned in the film. For the film's second half where dinosaurs are transported by boat to the mainland, Ecuador and Peru had both been scouted as possible filming locations and settings. Marshall thought that Cabo San Lucas would be ideal, but these locations ultimately did not work for the film's story. Although the film was shot partly in England, Spielberg felt the country was too far from the fictional Isla Nublar to be used as the in-film setting for the second half. He and the producers did not want the film to spend too much time on a boat. Crowley stated, "Rather than making it a movie about traveling on a boat, which is not very exciting, you needed to get to the place." In September 2016, Bayona confirmed the film would be the second chapter in a planned Jurassic World trilogy. Later that year, Marshall said that Wong was "probably going to come back". Jurassic World composer Michael Giacchino confirmed that he would return as composer for the fifth film. Óscar Faura was announced as the film's cinematographer at the end of the year. Writing Although Spielberg was heavily involved in the development of ideas for Jurassic World, he had Trevorrow and Connolly devise their own ideas for the sequel. He retained final approval on the project. In June 2015, about two weeks after the theatrical release of Jurassic World, Trevorrow embarked on a road trip from Los Angeles to his home state of Vermont. Connolly agreed to accompany Trevorrow so they could discuss a basic set of ideas Trevorrow had for the film. During their eight-day trip, they began work on the script and devised the basic story. Trevorrow said the film's story was inspired by a quote from Dr. Alan Grant in the first film: "Dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have suddenly been thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect?" Trevorrow said that the story was heavily influenced by the idea that, "A mistake made a long time ago just can't be undone." The film is also based on concepts from Michael Crichton's novel Jurassic Park (1990) and its sequel The Lost World (1995), and includes dialogue from the first novel. Isla Nublar's volcano was in the first novel, and the writers chose to incorporate it into the film's plot. Trevorrow compared the destruction of Isla Nublar to "the burning down of a church or a temple," saying, "I honestly think it's like killing off a character in a way, and if you're going to do that, as long as you approach it with the proper respect and acknowledgement that you understand how indelible and permanent what you're doing is, then hopefully people will have an emotional response but they won't hate you for it." The idea to include a "silent partner" for John Hammond was also inspired by the Jurassic Park novel. Although the character of Benjamin Lockwood was not featured in the novel, the book depicts the early years leading up to the cloning of dinosaurs. This made Trevorrow realize there would have been many people involved in such a project, convincing him that someone like Lockwood would be among those people. In his initial film treatment, Trevorrow had included story elements that Marshall and Crowley considered excessive for a single film. The producers felt it was important to include details about Owen and Claire's lives after the events of Jurassic World. Although the original ending was the same as the final film, Trevorrow had wanted to include more details about the integration of dinosaurs into the world. He chose to remove them to keep the story focused. The script's structure, Trevorrow said, was inspired by Spielberg's 2015 film Bridge of Spies, in which two seemingly unrelated stories "collide in the middle, and move on together." Trevorrow was also inspired by the 1975 film Three Days of the Condor, saying, "It's one of those places where you think you know what the score is, and then everything changes, and then suddenly you don't know who to trust." Having directed Jurassic World, Trevorrow was familiar with how animatronics worked and wrote scenes for the sequel that would allow for their use. For example, animatronics are incapable of certain actions such as running. Regarding the idea of human cloning, Trevorrow said that "we're so much closer to cloning humans than we are to cloning dinosaurs. It felt like far less of a leap to me than dinosaurs do. ... To have a character who has such deep love and has felt such loss and the inability to go on, I think is something we all feel. So the idea that you might be able to bring someone back in that way is emotionally grounded in a very universal idea." Trevorrow also said he was interested in "the larger impact" of genetic power, including its emotional impact and its potential human impact. He added, "we knew that we didn't want to continue to make movies about the dangers of messing with science. We want to tell a story about where we are now, which is that we have messed with science, we have''fundamentally altered our world and now we're dealing with the consequences." Trevorrow was nervous about how audiences would react to the story's human cloning aspect, an idea supported by Spielberg, who was excited about the questions that such an idea could raise in the film's sequel. Because of criticism of the death of Zara in the previous film, Trevorrow said for ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, "We made sure that every death was earned. Everybody deserves their death in this movie, a lesson learned. In 2018 everyone earns it. Horrible people." After Bayona was hired, he began reading Crichton's novels—including Jurassic Park and The Lost World—for inspiration and "to try to immerse myself in Crichton's mind." Trevorrow and Connolly began working with Bayona in July 2016, to perfect the script to the director's liking. Trevorrow said the film would be more "suspenseful and scary" than its predecessor: "It's just the way it's designed; it's the way the story plays out. I knew I wanted Bayona to direct it long before anyone ever heard that it was a possibility, so the whole thing was just built around his skillset." Trevorrow later described the film as "The Impossible meets The Orphanage with dinosaurs." Bayona said that with the first half of the film set on an island, "you have what you expect from a Jurassic movie," while the second half "moves to a totally different environment that feels more suspenseful, darker, claustrophobic, and even has this kind of gothic element, which I love." The "gothic element" of suspense was influenced by Alfred Hitchcock films. He compared it to The Empire Strikes Back and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, which were both considered darker than their predecessors. Trevorrow said the film's dinosaurs would be "a parable of the treatment animals receive today: the abuse, medical experimentation, pets, having wild animals in zoos like prisons, the use the military has made of them, animals as weapons." The idea of weaponized dinosaurs came from Spielberg. Trevorrow said that with the film's dinosaur auction, "The worst instincts of mankind are revealed. The first film was very clearly about corporate greed. This is just about human greed." The film includes ideas previously featured in a rejected 2004 draft for Jurassic Park IV (later Jurassic World), presented in the same structure: a return to Isla Nublar followed by a second half set in a large Gothic building on the mainland. The idea of a dinosaur auction was also in the rejected draft, which Trevorrow had read while writing the first Jurassic World film. Bayona had his own ideas incorporated into the script while essentially retaining the original story devised by Trevorrow and Connolly. The film's underwater opening sequence was already in their script. Bayona asked Trevorrow to push for it to become a bigger scene with a larger set. One of Trevorrow's ideas was to include Jeff Goldblum's character of Ian Malcolm, who appeared in the franchise's earlier films. Trevorrow and Goldblum discussed dialogue ideas for Malcolm, and Trevorrow said he used a lot of dialogue from Crichton's Jurassic Park novel for the character. Marshall said that Trevorrow wrote Malcolm as "the 'Uh oh, danger, I told you so' kind of character". Trevorrow said of Malcolm, "I saw him as kind of Al Gore. He's got a beard now, and he's like, 'I told all of you this was going to be a disaster, and sure enough it is.'" Bayona and Trevorrow ultimately removed certain moments from the script they felt would be better for the sequel, which was expected to depict dinosaurs having spread around the world. Casting In October 2016, casting was underway for the role of a nine-year-old girl. Approximately 2,500 girls were interviewed for the part, which ultimately went to Isabella Sermon, marking her film debut. By November 2016, Tom Holland—who previously starred in The Impossible—had discussed a role in the film with Bayona, but did not believe he would be available because of scheduling conflicts. Toby Jones, Rafe Spall, and Justice Smith were cast at the end of the year. Daniella Pineda, Ted Levine and James Cromwell were cast in early 2017, while Wong confirmed his return as Dr. Henry Wu. To maintain secrecy, the Ancient Futures title was used in the casting phase. During auditions, references to dinosaurs were replaced with animals such as lions and grizzly bears. To convince the studio that Pineda was right for the role of Zia, Bayona had her demonstrate she could perform comedy and drama scenes, as well as improvise. Pineda auditioned seven times before being given the role. She auditioned for Bayona, Atienza, and Crowley but did not meet the cast until she arrived in England for filming. In March 2017, Bayona announced that Geraldine Chaplin, who had appeared in each of his previous films, had joined the cast. The next month, it was announced that Jeff Goldblum would be reprising his role from the first two films as Dr. Ian Malcolm. Bayona considered Malcolm a "great character!" Marshall said, "The world has changed a lot since Ian Malcolm went to Jurassic Park and we need his point of view now more than ever. He told us about chaos theory, he was right." Filming Filming began at Langley Business Centre in Slough, England, on February 23, 2017. Scenes shot at the business center included Claire's Dinosaur Protection Group office, Owen training his baby raptors, and Owen and Claire attempting to retrieve blood from the sedated T. rex. Most of the filming in England took place at Pinewood Studios. Because of its large sound stages, it was considered perfect for the film's many interior scenes. After filming concluded in England, production moved to Hawaii, which was used as a primary filming location. Scenes shot in Hawaii were set on Isla Nublar, the fictional island featured in the first and fourth films. Scenes were also expected to be shot at Brecon Beacons National Park in Wales. The film is the first entry in the Jurassic Park series, and in the Jurassic World trilogy, to be presented in a widescreen 2.39:1 aspect ratio. The film crew used Arri Alexa 65 exclusively. Several scenes were shot to reference various films including From Here to Eternity (1953) and Dracula (1979), as well as Spielberg's films Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) and E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982). Spielberg was shown scenes from the film during production and offered Bayona his opinions. During filming, and in between takes, Bayona used an iPod to play different types of music on set to inspire the actors, as he had done with his previous films. He also played sound effects from other films in the series, including a T. rex roar that he sometimes used to get a natural reaction from the actors. In particular, Bayona played unexpected sounds and loud music to scare Smith for certain scenes, as his character is portrayed as easily frightened. Bayona and Pratt discussed each scene involving Owen's character before it was shot. Many of Pratt's ideas were used in the film. Discussing Levine's character, Bayona said, "He came with this idea of creating this kind of military man. He just wanted to portray the most hateable character possible. ... And he was so creative on set, trying to give ideas, bringing story notes to make this character more and more hateable." The film includes several indirect references to U.S. President Donald Trump, including an idea from Trevorrow where a news ticker says the "U.S. president" has questioned the "existence of dinosaurs in the first place." Jones was allowed to decide his character's appearance, which included a wig similar to Trump's hairstyle. An unscripted moment left in the film involves Levine's character referring to Pineda's character Zia as a "nasty woman", a comment that was previously made famous by Trump. In April 2017, scenes were filmed at East Berkshire College in Berkshire, England, and at Loch Long in Argyll and Bute, Scotland. Also that month, filming took place at Hartland Park—formerly the Pyestock jet engine test site—in Fleet, Hampshire, England, where the film's opening sequence was shot. It was filmed through the night and involved helicopters, rain machines, and lightning simulators to depict a thunderstorm. Bayona described the opening scene as a "massive action piece" that resembled the prologues used in James Bond films. Scenes were filmed on sets at Hawley Common, also in Hampshire, where the exterior of Lockwood's mansion was built, as well as a mainland loading dock where the dinosaurs are brought. The exterior of the ship that transports Isla Nublar's dinosaurs to the mainland was created entirely through computer-generated effects by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), which worked on the previous films. The ship's interior was constructed by Nicholson and his team as a large set at Pinewood Studios, and after filming, it was rebuilt to depict the large rooftop of the Lockwood Estate. The exterior of the Cragside country house in Northumberland, England, along with its coniferous surroundings, was used to depict the Lockwood Estate exterior. The film crew took plate shots of Cragside and used a computer to combine the shots with footage filmed on set to create the exterior of the Lockwood Estate. No actors were involved in the Cragside shoot. Nicholson previsualized each of the sets he and his team built to ensure they would be large enough for the intended scenes. He noted, "Someone can tell you a Velociraptor is X-feet long, but until you see it in the space, you can't appreciate what that means in terms of your set and the action that needs to take place within it." The interior of the multi-floor Lockwood Estate was built entirely on sound stages at Pinewood Studios. The estate set included Eli Mills's office, Dr. Wu's large underground laboratory, an underground dinosaur containment facility, separate bedrooms belonging to Benjamin and Maisie Lockwood, and a large library with dinosaur skeletons and artifacts. When filming was completed in the Lockwood library, the set was redecorated and converted into the estate's underground garage, where the dinosaur auction takes place. Pratt said the film involved significantly more stunts than its predecessor. An improvised fist fight scene, between Owen and several men during the dinosaur auction, was added late in filming. It was the first such scene to be featured in the film series, and was filmed in a single continuous shot with the use of a dolly track. On May 10, 2017, Rock Barracks military base, near Woodbridge, Suffolk, confirmed that filming was taking place on the base. On May 24, 2017, scenes were shot at Hampshire's Blackbushe Airport, which stood in as an American airfield. Filming in the United Kingdom concluded on June 10, 2017. Up to that point, Trevorrow was present as an on-set writer for each day of production so he could aid Bayona with any possible script changes. Goldblum shot his scenes in a single day at Pinewood Studios,131 during the last day of filming in the United Kingdom. Jones also filmed his scenes on large sets at Pinewood Studios. Filming in Hawaii was underway as of June 13, 2017, and lasted more than 25 days, with locations that included Dillingham Airfield and Pua'ena Point. On June 21, 2017, filming began at Heʻeia Kea Small Boat Harbor, which served as Isla Nublar's shipping dock. More than half the harbor was closed for filming, which required the use of smoke machines. Scenes were scheduled to be shot there until the end of the month. Filming also took place in a nearby Heʻeia jungle for scenes where Owen searches for and locates Blue. As a reference to the first Jurassic Park film, the scene between Owen and Blue includes an overturned Ford Explorer, previously featured in the original film as a Jurassic Park tour vehicle. Trevorrow had initially considered including the vehicle in a scene in Jurassic World, before settling on the original Jurassic Park visitor center instead. On June 22, 2017, the film's official title was announced as Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. At the time, filming was underway at Kualoa Ranch on the Hawaiian island of Oahu. Filming at Kualoa Ranch included the exterior set for a radio tower bunker. In Hawaii, scenes where characters are running were filmed with the use of the Edge Arm, a stabilized camera that was attached to a crane, which was mounted to a truck that drove alongside the actors. This specialized camera allowed for scenes to be shot steadily despite the truck being driven over rough terrain. The film includes a scene on Isla Nublar where Claire and Franklin are riding in a ball-shaped Jurassic World Gyrosphere ride to evade dinosaurs. It was shot at Kualoa Ranch and in England. Bayona described it as one of the film's biggest challenges. In Hawaii, the Edge Arm was used to film the actors riding in the Gyrosphere as it was hauled on a trailer to simulate its movement. In England, an outdoor roller coaster track with a 40-foot drop was constructed for the Gyrosphere, which Howard and Smith rode in to shoot a scene where the ride plummets off a cliff and into the water surrounding Isla Nublar. Although this portion of the scene could have been shot with the use of a green screen, Bayona wanted the actors to express genuine fear for the scene. The last part of the scene was shot at Pinewood Studios, where a large indoor tank was constructed and filled with water to depict the submerged ride as Owen tries to break it open and rescue Claire and Franklin. This portion of the scene was filmed in five different takes that were merged to make it seem like a single continuous shot. Pratt was aided by a diving instructor while he shot the scene, which also involved Howard and Smith being underwater. Filming in the tank lasted five days. and required a crew of 85. It was shot primarily by a second unit crew, as Bayona was busy directing scenes on other soundstages. David Vickery and his team at ILM created the volcanic special effects and consulted volcanologists for research. According to Vickery, the team asked "how a volcano of this type might erupt" and also requested information about "the various stages of lava and pyroclastic flow. We are speeding it up a bit for the sake of our film, but it is definitely all based on real science." The lava was created through digital effects, although one scene used cat litter set on fire as a stand-in on set, so the actors would know where to react. The scene was set in an Isla Nublar bunker as lava begins dripping from the roof. The litter had been soaked in flammable liquid, and was dropped from 12 different nozzles above the set. The Main Street section of the Jurassic World theme park was rebuilt on Police Beach in Hawaii for a scene where Owen and Claire return to the island. The set had been built previously in Louisiana for filming of the previous Jurassic World, but was dismantled after filming concluded. For the sequel, Nicholson had part of the Main Street practically built, although the park's visitor center could not be constructed in its entirety because of its large size. Unbuilt portions of the park were created by ILM using digital set extensions. Main Street was the largest set built in Hawaii, and required more than three months to complete. Many of the same prop makers returned to recreate the Main Street set, which then had to be aged to give the appearance of abandonment. On July 7, 2017, filming took place at Oahu's Hālona Blowhole, where Pratt, Howard and Smith shot scenes on a beach. Filming concluded on July 8, 2017, after shooting was completed at Hālona Blowhole. Bayona said that making the film was the biggest challenge of his life. The original cut of the film was approximately two hours and 45 minutes, which the filmmakers considered too long.] It was trimmed to two hours and eight minutes for the final cut. One scene removed from the film for runtime reasons revealed the character of Zia to be a lesbian, an idea that came from Bayona and Trevorrow. Creatures on screen Special effects The film's dinosaurs were created using a combination of animatronics and computer-generated imagery (CGI). Special effects artist Neal Scanlan served as the film's creature effects supervisor, while Vickery and Alex Wuttke were visual effects supervisors. Scanlan worked on the animatronic dinosaurs, while Vickery and his ILM team created versions of the dinosaurs through CGI. ILM animators in Vancouver worked on dinosaur stampede scenes, while ILM's London studio created the remaining creature scenes. Approximately 52 ILM animators worked on the film. Scanlan worked closely with Bayona and Vickery to create the creatures. Vickery and ILM did extensive research to accurately create and depict the dinosaurs, which included consulting with paleontologists. The ILM team also referred to elephants and rhinos to determine how the dinosaurs should move and behave. Dinosaur expert John Hankla, of the Denver Museum of Nature and Science, served as an advisor on the film. After reading fan thoughts on dinosaurs and speaking with children, Bayona realized that dinosaur textures and colors were often brought up and said, "I thought that was the area where I could play with. They feel somehow a little bit more exotic and richer in this movie." New research had also suggested that real dinosaurs were more colorful and brighter than previously thought. The film features more dinosaurs than any previous film in the series. Bayona wanted to include several new dinosaurs never seen in earlier films, including Allosaurus, Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, Sinoceratops, Stygimoloch, and the fictional Indoraptor. Baryonyx''and ''Carnotaurus were among the creatures created through CGI. Dilophosaurus was in the film's original cut, but was removed. The film features more animatronic dinosaurs than any previous sequel, and the animatronics used were more technologically advanced than in the earlier films. Five animatronic dinosaurs were created for the film, whereas the previous film featured only one. More animatronics were used because the film features closer interaction between humans and dinosaurs than its predecessor, including a scene where Howard rides atop the sedated T. rex. Bayona said that animatronics "are very helpful on set, especially for the actors so they have something to perform against. There's an extra excitement if they can act in front of something real." Scanlan felt animatronics were not best for every scene: "In some ways it will have an impact on your shooting schedule; you have to take time to film with an animatronic. In the balance, we ask ourselves if it is economically and artistically more valuable to do it that way, or as a post-production effect. Once we have looked at each particular case, with the director and the VFX supervisor we decide whether—because of the environment or the circumstances—it is the right way to go practically." Scanlan spent more than eight months at Pinewood Studios working on the creatures before and during filming, with a crew of approximately 35 people. Scanlan's team created functional animatronic models of the T. rex, the Indoraptor and Blue, while ILM worked on CGI versions of the creatures. * The T. rex was one of the first animatronic creatures needed for filming, in the form of a full-scale head and shoulders. ILM sent Scanlan a model of the T. rex from its appearance in Jurassic World. Scanlan used it to create a full-scale 3D print of the T. rex head and shoulders. The life-sized T. rex animatronic, which had the ability to breathe and move its head, was controlled with joysticks. It was used for a scene where the sedated creature is inside a cage while Owen and Claire attempt to retrieve blood from it. The beginning shots of the scene were created using only the animatronic, while the ending shots solely used CGI. The middle portion of the scene used a combination of the two methods. Within the film's story, the T. rex is portrayed as the same individual featured in previous films. Trevorrow said, "We've been following this same character since the beginning; she's the same T. rex that was in Jurassic Park and in Jurassic World. She is iconic—not just because she's a T. rex, but because she's this T. rex." * The Blue animatronic was created to lie down on an operating table, depicting the animal in an injured state while the character of Zia operates on the creature. Up to 12 puppeteers, hidden under the operating table, were needed to control the animatronic during filming. The scene was shot twice, with and without the Blue animatronic, and the two versions were later combined for a seamless effect. In creating Blue through CGI, the animators referred to the animal's appearance in the previous film. According to Vickery, Blue's movements were designed to resemble a dog: "You look at the way Blue cocks her head and looks up at you. It's exactly like a dog. You're trying to sort of connect the dinosaur with things that you understand as a human." * The Indoraptor was primarily created through CGI, while a practical head, neck, shoulders, foot and arm were created for close-up shots. For some scenes, an inflatable Indoraptor stand-in was operated by two puppeteers on set, to be later replaced by a CGI version of the creature. The Indoraptor was designed to have long human-like arms. The creature is depicted as a quadruped and biped, with a height of approximately 10 ft (3.0 m) tall while standing on two legs. Bayona chose black for the Indoraptor's color because he wanted the creature to have the appearance of a black shadow, saying "it's very terrifying when you see the Indoraptor in the dark because you can only see the eyes and the teeth." Scanlan's team also made puppeteering aids, rod puppets, and several prop dinosaurs, all created by coordinating with Vickery to ensure a consistent result between the practical effects and CGI. Animal motions that could not be perfected with puppetry, such as blinking, were created with computer technology. Among the puppeteer dinosaurs were baby Velociraptor used for a scene with Pratt. The scene's final, wider shots used two-wheeled, remote-controlled toys to stand-in for the baby Velociraptor on set. The toys included a spring which gave them the ability to jump. The feature was used to get a genuinely startled reaction from Pratt. Although motion capture was used in the previous film to depict Velociraptor, ILM determined after several tests the technology would not be adequate for depicting dinosaurs in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. They chose instead to use key frame animation done for the previous films. However, some motion capture was done as a form of previsualization to aid Bayona. ILM used key framing to create scenes involving a large number of dinosaurs and referred to high-speed photography of horses racing for aid in creating such scenes. The fight scene between Blue and the Indoraptor, set in Maisie's bedroom, was designed in London and key framed by ILM. Jance Rubinchik, animation supervisor for ILM, said the fight was the "trickiest sequence" because of the lack of previsualization. According to Bayona, a Brachiosaurus shown dying in the volcanic eruption is meant to be the same individual that is first seen in the original Jurassic Park. The Brachiosaurus in the new film was created using the same animations from the 1993 film. The dinosaur's death was the last shot on the entire film to be finished; Bayona and the post-production team worked through the night to perfect the scene's colors and composition, shortly before the film's release. For advice on veterinary procedures and animatronic movements, the filmmakers sought a veterinary surgeon who had experience with African wildlife. Jonathan Cranston, a Gloucestershire veterinary surgeon, was recommended for the position because of his experience with wildlife in South Africa. He advised Bayona and the producers on how to choreograph several scenes to accurately depict complex veterinarian procedures that involved the dinosaurs. Cranston also worked closely with Pratt, Howard, Pineda and Smith to teach them how to perform such procedures. He also advised the puppeteers on creating subtle and authentic animal movements and worked with Bayona on two scenes. Cranston was on set for 12 days, primarily at Pinewood Studios. Music The musical score was composed by Michael Giacchino. John Williams' themes from previous Jurassic Park scores were incorporated by Giacchino. A soundtrack album was released on June 22, 2018, by Back Lot Music. Marketing A six-second clip from the film was released on November 22, 2017. The first trailer was teased for release on November 30, 2017. This was later confirmed to be incorrect. Several teaser trailers and a behind-the-scenes featurette of the film were released in early December 2017, before the release of a full-length trailer on December 7. That month, Universal launched a website for the Dinosaur Protection Group. It included miscellaneous information about the group and its effort to save the island's dinosaurs, as well as a video featuring Howard, Pineda and Smith as their characters. The website was created by Chaos Theorem, a creative digital storytelling company created by Jack Anthony Ewins and Timothy Glover, who worked previously on the Masrani Global website for Jurassic World. A second trailer aired during Super Bowl LII on February 4, 2018. A 30-second teaser trailer was released on April 13, 2018, announcing the release of a third full trailer on April 18. Several of the trailers and commercials for the film included scenes from the ending that depict the Tyrannosaurus rex and the Mosasaurus now loose in the world. This frustrated Trevorrow, who preferred not to show such scenes before the film's release. Universal spent $145 million on prints and advertisements promoting the film, and had the benefit of a global marketing campaign by its partners valued at an additional $185 million, more than double the value of the previous film's partner program. The campaign included nine partners—Dairy Queen, Doritos, Dr Pepper, Ferrero SpA, Jeep, Juicy Fruit, Kellogg's, M&M's, and Skittles—who aired television commercials and sold products to promote the film. The global marketing campaign consisted of 1.3 billion promotional items including 100 million boxes of Kellogg's products and 15 million packages of Kinder Joy candy by Ferrero. Dairy Queen, a returning partner from the previous film, sold "Jurassic Chomp" ice cream desserts in collectable cups, while Doritos and Dr Pepper marketed versions of their products that featured images of the film's dinosaurs. For Super Bowl LII, Trevorrow directed a Jeep commercial starring Goldblum featuring a T. rex. Within 24 hours of its release, the commercial received 39.7 million online views, more than any film trailer watched online following its Super Bowl television debut. Universal also teamed up with Amazon for a marketing stunt where a dinosaur-sized box was driven around Los Angeles on a truck to promote the film. Licensing partners Mattel, Lego, and Funko created toys based on the film. Mattel produced a variety of toys, including dinosaurs and action figures, as well as Barbie dolls featuring the likeness of Pratt and Howard as their characters. Mattel released a mobile app titled Jurassic World Facts as a tie-in to its dinosaur toys, which included symbols that could be scanned to collect facts about each creature. Lego released a number of Lego sets and characters based on the film. A video game, Jurassic World Evolution, was released simultaneously with the film. A two-part virtual reality miniseries titled Jurassic World: Blue, created by Felix & Paul Studios and Industrial Light and Magic, was released for Oculus VR headsets as a film tie-in, featuring Blue on Isla Nublar at the time of the volcanic eruption. Trevorrow, and Chaos Theorem created a website and campaign for "Extinction Now!" (the antithesis to the Dinosaur Protection Group), which was launched shortly before the film's release. The campaign included a found-footage clip of a Tyrannosaurus loose in San Diego, a reference to The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Release Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom had its premiere at the WiZink Center in Madrid, Spain, on May 21, 2018. The film's international theatrical release began in Singapore and Malaysia on June 7, the United Kingdom, India, Italy, South Korea and Angola on June 8, and Pakistan on June 16, 2018. The film was then released in the United States on June 22, 2018. Home media Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was released digitally on September 4, 2018, and on Blu-ray, DVD, Blu-ray 3D and 4K Blu-ray on September 18, 2018. Reception Box office Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom grossed $417.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $891.8 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $1.309 billion, against a production budget in the range of $170–187 million. The film crossed the $1 billion mark on July 5, 2018, becoming the 35th film of all time to reach this milestone, and the seventh film for Universal. It also made Universal the second studio (after Disney) to have at least two films in three different franchises make $1 billion worldwide, alongside The Fast and the Furious and Despicable Me. Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $222.8 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues, making it the eighth most profitable release of 2018. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Fallen Kingdom holds an approval rating of 48% based on 402 reviews, with an average rating of 5.45/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom adds another set piece-packed entry to the blockbuster franchise, although genuinely thrilling moments are in increasingly short supply." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 51 out of 100, based on 59 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A−" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it an 82% overall positive score. Accolades Coming soon! Popularity In June 2018 Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom achieved the first place in the global popularity ranking of the films. Sequel An untitled sequel, known as Jurassic World 3, is scheduled for release on June 11, 2021. Trevorrow will direct the film, and write the screenplay with Emily Carmichael. It is based on a story by Trevorrow and Connolly. Trevorrow will also serve as executive producer with Steven Spielberg; Marshall and Crowley will serve as producers. Pratt and Howard will reprise their roles for the film. Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:IMAX films